Motorcycling is a means of transportation and also a leisure time activity for many users. For activities such as transportation and leisure, a motorcycle typically lacks cargo carrying capabilities. Many motorcycle owners use saddlebags mounted to the rear of the motorcycle to address the cargo carrying deficiency. While substantially rigid, non-flexible saddlebags are typically incorporated on the rear of the motorcycle, many motorcycle owners prefer the flexibility of aftermarket flexible saddlebags. However, flexible saddlebags are typically difficult to mount on the rear of the motorcycle because they interfere with passenger hand grips, mufflers, fenders, etc., and are difficult to install and secure in place. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus by which flexible saddlebags can be easily mounted to a motorcycle without affecting other systems and components of the motorcycle.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a saddlebag support apparatus for removably attaching one or more flexible saddlebags to a vehicle, for example, a motorcycle, for carrying items or cargo on the vehicle.